


Love Struck Barista

by chikasriko



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project, Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: ChikaRiko Secret Valentine, F/F, Fluff, coffee shop AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-28 18:49:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17792792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chikasriko/pseuds/chikasriko





	Love Struck Barista

When You had said she wanted to open a coffee shop, Chika jumped on board as fast as she could. She knew it was something You had wanted to do for awhile and now that she was finally doing it, Chika wanted to support her dreams in every way she could. After nearly a year of planning and hard work, the shop was opened and soon enough, it turned into a huge success. Chika began working as a barista and You’s assistant manager. She truly loved her job and she loved the people who always came to the shop. 

 

When Autumn came around, someone new began to come to the shop. Chika won’t ever forget the first time she saw her. A beautiful girl with long red hair had walked in. She carried a bag over her shoulder and what looked to be a textbook in her hand. Chika assumed she must be a student of the university down the road, but all she could focus on was that girl’s eyes. Her stunning golden eyes had mezmorized her. 

 

For weeks, the girl would come in and order her Coffee from Chika. She soon introduced herself as Riko and indeed attended college. The more Riko came, the more the two of them would talk. Soon enough, Riko would even invite her to sit as she drank her coffee and Chika would take an early break, not wanting to miss out on this chance. You began to tease her, saying she was falling for Riko. Even though Chika denied it with a blush on her face, she knew deep down that You’s words were starting to come true.

 

“Welcome back, Riko!” Chika shouted all too loudly when Riko entered the shop. Riko giggled at her being so over the top and quickly walked over to the counter. “Good afternoon, Chika,” her smile made Chika’s heart beat a thousand times faster.

 

“How was your day?” Chika asked. “You want the usual?” Chika had already begun putting Riko’s drink together, having memorized it after the first time she saw her, as she was hoping the red head would return. Riko gave her a nod. “Coffee would be great right now. Today was a bit stressful if I’m being honest.” Riko’s expression saddened, causing Chika to worry. She locked eyes with Riko to let her know she was listening, which Riko greatly appreciated. She let out a big sigh. “I studied day and night for my English test and even after all that, I feel like I failed my exam this morning.” Chika brought the finished drink around to Riko and the two walked over to sit by a window. 

 

Without thinking, Chika grabbed one of Riko’s hands with her own. “You’re the smartest person I know, Riko!” Her smile beamed as she looked at Riko. “I’m sure you didn’t do as bad as you think. You’re always so hard on yourself!” Chika’s enthusiasm made Riko smile again. It was accompanied by a deep red blush on her cheeks, which was all too noticeable. “The smartest person you know? I-I’m sure that can’t be true.”

 

Chika was fired up now. “It totally is true!” she grabbed Riko’s other hand, now holding both in her own. “That’s just one of the many great things about you!” Somehow, Riko managed to blush even deeper. Chika could be so oblivious when she was passionate about something, so she knew that she meant every word.

 

“You’re the one that’s so great, weirdo!” Riko lifted the coffee up to her face to drink, trying to hide her blushing. “A-Anyways, there’s something I’ve been wanting to ask you.” She began to compose herself, taking deep breaths and closing her eyes. Chika was worried. This seemed serious. 

 

Chika stayed calm though. “What is it?” she wondered. Riko opened her eyes, looking them with hers again. She seemed like she had something prepared. “Have you heard about the Fall Festival they’re having downtown?” Riko proposed.

 

“Yeah, I was actually-”

 

“Please go with me!”

 

Riko’s face quickly changed to a mortified look as soon as she realized she had just blurted that out. This was not how she had planned to do this. “I-I mean would you like to go with me? I’m so sorry, I don’t know what came over me!” Riko looked scared.  _ Scared of what?  _ Chika thought.  _ Rejection? _

 

“Totally! I’d love to go with you!” Chika giggled. Riko looked surprised, but relieved. It looked like she had been expecting Chika to say no. “Really? You want to go with  _ me _ ?” Riko said in disbelief. Chika nodded her head quickly. 

 

“Mhm! It’s a date!” 

 

“A….a date?”

 

_ Crap! _ Chika thought in a panic.  _ Now I’ve blown it! I’ve scared her off for good! _ Neither of them said anything for a few moments, which felt like an eternity to Chika.

 

“A date it is them!” Riko finally spoke, the most beautiful smile on her face. Chika’s face beamed in relief. This was finally happening! “I’ve been meaning to give you this for a while, by the way.” Riko pulled a pen from her bag and began to write on a napkin. She then handed it to Chika. It was a number…..Riko’s number! “Please text me soon! If you don’t change your mind.” Even after all that, Riko was still afraid of rejection?  Chika smiled. “There’s no way I’d change my mind!”

 

The two proceeded to chat for a bit longer before Riko left for the day. Chika was so ecstatic that she danced her way back behind the counter. When she got there, You gave her a sly smirk. “What was that you said about not falling for Riko?” Chika couldn’t help but laugh. She had fallen for Riko and she had fallen hard.


End file.
